


Emancipation According to Jack

by Mitch



Series: Emancipation [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitch/pseuds/Mitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Testy and pissed off. Yep, that's how Jack felt from the very moment Daniel clapped eyes on Abu. But he really has no idea why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emancipation According to Jack

So, we get to this new planet and it's nothing but a bunch of trees. Honkin' big disappointment right there. Trees.

Then I see this guy running for his life down a slope toward us. In a manly and leader-like fashion, I fire my weapon in the air to scare off dogs that are...dogging... the guy's heels. I save his life, of course.

So the guy comes running up to us and guess who is first to greet him? Yeah. Danny boy. So the guy with the bun on his head introduces himself, but guess what? Danny turns to introduce me and he can't even remember my name! He's staring at me like a guppy with his mouth open and can't remember my freakin' name. How long have we known each other? Haven't we been through thick and thin together? On Ra's ship and then on Abydos, scrambling around in the sand and me saving his life, of course? Like I just did this guy? And he can't remember who I am?

Right then and there I knew something was up. Doesn't that just scream suspicious to everyone? Yeah, our archaeologist can't take his blue eyes off the guy. Granted, the guy is closer in age to Daniel than...well, me, for instance. Just sayin'. I mean the guy is probably the same age as Daniel. Me, I'm a bit older than them. So maybe it's an age thing, and they're relating to each other on some same-age level sort of deal. He's in good shape, this Abu guy, got an exotic look about him and he's completely got Daniel's attention. Daniel, who can't even remember who I am. So I tell this Abu guy my name and Daniel repeats my name fast like as if he knew it all along, which, I guess he did. I mean, he repeats it like he hadn't just forgotten it. Yeah, I'm pissed off. I'm the team leader, for cryin' out loud!

So then Daniel manages to introduce Teal'c easy enough and Doctor Carter. Notice the Doctor. And then when he's talking to me he calls me Colonel. I just had to introduce myself and give the guy my first name, first name basis like what Daniel and I have been on since Abydos and now it's Colonel?

So Carter wants to turn around and get back through the gate, but Daniel, eyes flicking rapidly between Abu and Carter, insists that we all stay. I can see those blue eyes going back and forth, from Carter who obviously needs to get the heck outta here, to Abu who Daniel's...whatever he's trying to do with this guy. Bond. Right? Definitely pushing to stay here with him, get more time with him or something.

I'm busy making a command decision and Carter's chiming in and Daniel's staring at Abu. I mean...starin'. Just...great. I need to play this out. See what the heck is goin' on here.

Carter wants to go. Daniel wants to stay. We stay.

So in the stinky tent at Abu's home grounds, Carter calls Abu a "kid". I manage to avoid pumping my fist in the air. He's just a kid, all right. Daniel needs to see that. So we go follow the kid around the tent village so Daniel can admire his medical skills and general knowledge and stuff. Daniel's "dogging" the kid's heels. Hanging on his every word, admiring the hell out of him.

And for some odd reason, Daniel's still calling Sam, Doctor. Even the next day when we find out she's missing. When I got a bit pissy about Carter's being missing, Daniel tries to downplay it, even asks me why I always assume the worst. Pissed me off! I gave him a good glare when we left that stinky tent to go hunt for her. Why doesn't he want to go hunt for her? Wants to stay here and chat up Abu?

Carter's at some camp run by Turghan the Evil. Abu doesn't wanna go there! I immediately make a command decision to take Daniel there! I mean, ride down to the enemy encampment and get Captain Doctor back. Abu can stay here, and Danny boy and I are leaving! This day is definitely getting better.

So on the trail to Turghan's neighborhood it's snack time and Daniel cozies up to Abu's dad, Moughal, kind of like how he was all cozy with Sha're's dad. Deja' vu! He's sitting over there with the old dude and I'm stuck over here with Teal'c. And what's all this talk about only having one spouse? What's Daniel after? I'm thinking about his comment in the yack butter stinky tent, how he didn't think we needed to be rushing off to hunt for Carter. Was there something in that comment that I missed?

So here we are, hiding on a hillside observing the enemy camp of the bad guy, Turghan. I manage to claim my place on Daniel's left because the old dude, Moughal, is cozied up on his right. Well, Daniel's cozied up to the father-figure. Daniel's the one doing the cozying. Deja' vu and Sha're's dad, Good Father, Kasuf.

Hmm. Daniel seems to have a thing for father-figures. I should look into that. Do some pondering on it. Maybe some mulling over. But not right now.

We're in the tent of the evil Turghan, King of Frowns. Seriously, the mouth on this guy! Daniel and the father-figure are glued together again and this time somehow Teal'c ended up between the archaeologist and me. How'd that happen? He's way over there. I'm way over here. I get a bit impatient, I'm man enough to admit that, so I offer a shit-load of gold bars for Carter to try to end the negotiation quickly. That doesn't work so, I fire my weapon! That works!

So, night-time campfire and I'm strategically positioned to defend the team's archaeologist, sitting right hip to hip with him in front of the warm flames. It's nice! The old man is, of course, on his other side. Carter's across the fire from us. Danny starts talking about love and he's not looking in my direction. I dunno what to think about that. Am I feeling a bit left out? So when we bed down for the night I get on the other side away from him. I'm sulking, I guess. Not really any idea why but I am. I'm man enough to admit that I know when I'm sulking.

Next morning guess who rides into camp wanting more help? Abu, damn it! Danny crawls outta bed, his hair all poufy and messy and he's without his glasses and he doesn't even look at me. He's staring, like really staring at Abu. I'm in a bad mood! I immediately declare we're not gonna help the kid rescue this girl! We're not gonna spend even more time hanging around with Abu, or the father-figure that's glued to Danny's side. No!

After I get my eyes off Danny I think a bit clearer and listen to all the yammering with a bit more of an open mind.

I want to leave. Daniel wants to try some legal crap. We try the legal crap.

So it's back to the damned camp of that Khan wanna-be and a fight between him and Captain Doctor. I have my hand on my swift and powerful weapon. I give her some great sayings, send Carter off with a pat on the back to fight and then wait to see if she wins. Knives get pulled. I started to object but then someone held a knife to Daniel's throat so I clam up. Oh, and my own throat.

Carter wins. I don't get the opportunity to shoot anyone.

So Abu and the girl are talking about their wedding, Danny boy wishes them a happy marriage and a lot'a kids. Then I'M SMILIN! He's all happy that the kid and the girl are gonna make babies and he's stopped staring at the kid. Stopped that nonsense. I mean I am SMILIN'!

Time to head for the gate! I'll do all that pondering and reflecting some other time.

END


End file.
